Things Unseen are Things Unknown
by Pearlshipper4evar
Summary: Ash and Dawn are married and have 2 kids. Yet their sensei went missing... How will they find him! How will they be united and become whole again with him! PEARLSHIPPING... VERY VERY VERY MINOR OLDRIVALSHIPPING (WILL FOR THE VOID SERIES) - MEga


**Pearlshipper4evar: Its been a time... A spacetime... Hey guys sorry for not uploading for like...**

 **Sans: 1 Month 4 Days.**

 **Pearlshipper4evar: Yeah... I wrote this story kinda as a spin off for the plot of The Will for Revenge... So kinda spoiler if you are intelligent enough to understand.**

 **Sans: STOP STALLING: ON WITH THE FIC**

 **Pearlshipper4evar: Im gonna call myself PS4E... I AM A PS4 ELECTRONIC! YAY... Jk LET IT START:**

 **Disclamer: PS4E doesn't own Pokemon.**

 **Sans: Leave Disclamer!  
Disclamer: Sorry...**

* * *

 _September 30, 2006_

It was cold evening … Colder than usual. The sky was lit with a pinkish haze with purple splashes dancing through it. Soft snow was falling, however there were no clouds anywhere in sight. All around kids were playing and enjoying themselves. Snow angels filled the streets and children and adults were engaged in mini snowball wars. Laughter rang out everywhere.

A man with a black jacket worn over a blue hoodie was standing in front of a house, in Nuvema Town which was located in the Unova Region. He pondered there for a few a seconds with a distant placid look on his face. He suddenly seemed to shake his head and snap out of his trance. The man in the black jacket trudged up the steps into the small grey house and slowly nudged the door open. He quickly turned and slammed the door in order to preserve the heat in the house. He took off his heavy leather coat and shook the clean white snow off it. He placed it on a coat rack and took off his boots; placing them on the side. His brown eyes were filled with joy as he quickly entered the kitchen. The room was lit with a yellow light from the flickering candle. A small boy around the age of five ran up to him and wrapped his arms around the man's leg.

"Daddy! You are home!" the boy cheerfully cried.

"Get off him twerp! He probably is really tired." a tall girl said from the corner.

"It is fine Lily, he is only a little boy." the man replied.

"It is not okay dad, when is Jacob going to grow up?!"

"I am grown up!" Jacob said with a pout.

He quickly ran into the library, not before yelling, "I AM GETTING MOM!"

The man turned to gaze at a plaque on the wall.

ASH SILVER KETCHUM: THE POKEMON CHAMPION - UNOVA LEAGUE

He grinned at the sight of his own name. He had everything, his dream job, the girl of his dreams and two kids. But he knew he was missing something, something important and crucial, something dear to him.

* * *

Meanwhile Jacob had run into the library to find his mom sitting there reading a book, ' _Things Unseen are Things Unknown by Sean - - - (The last name was scratched out)'_.

The over excited five year old ran into the room and yanked his mother up, "COME ON MOM! DAD'S HOME AND LILY WAS MEAN TO ME!"

"I am coming Jake! Calm down…" She whispered as he pulled her through the small house. Her long blue hair was flowing past her as she bounced off the couch. She was pretty, and had a kind face.

Ash turned around. He was wearing a blue hoodie with the words "EXTREME". It had 3 Pokemon, a Darmanitan with poison leaking from its eyebrows, a Mega Milotic with pink and purple plates on its body, and a Victreebel with black shadowy claws extending from it. His hood was down and his facial features visible. His warm blue orbs softened at the sight of his wife.

"Hey Dawn…" He muttered softly, plopping down on the couch, "Could you leave the room guys. Your mother and I need to talk."

"Sure, Dad, we will be in our rooms, come along Jacob." said Lily.

"Yeah, yeah, okay!" Jacob said as his older sister ushered him out of the room.

Ash turned back to his wife, "So… How was your day?", He said with a tender expression. He was smiling but his wife saw through his facade immediately, "Today is the day he went missing…"

Ash's expression fell, "Yeah…", he said with grief.

"I was reading his book," Dawn muttered, "One of his theories from his book reminded me of the time we forced him to go to a Karaoke bar so we could see his singing skills."

Ash gave a small chuckle, "I remember, but may I ask… How would his book which about some of the most profound theories on Astrophysics remind you of a Karaoke bar?!"

"I don't know, I guess it was on my mind…" She closed her eyes.

"Do you want to go back there for the good ole' times?" He said leaning in closer to her, "I can get Gary and Leaf to stay with the kids."

Her eyes snapped open. He was only a few centimeters away from her.

"I would love that." She said as she leaned in closer so her nose touched his.

"I'll call Gary right now." He said right before he kissed her.

* * *

The air was tense as they stood in front of a glowing Neon Sign. A small pub in the dark alley of Castelia City was crowded with people of all ages and ethnic groups. There was a reason why Unova, there region, was proudly claimed to be known as the world's ' _Melting Pot'_. Ash looked at his wife. She looked extremely anxious at the prospect of entering the place. He gently took her hand and nudged her forward, together they entered the place. Inside it was completely silent as a man in a black hoodie walked up to the stage. Nothing was visible underneath his hood and the hoodie was plain without any design. The small lights around the stage swiveled around to shine on him. Suddenly somebody from the crowd walked up and went straight toward the guitar while the hooded man started hovering his fingers over the Piano.

"Ready T?" He asked with a very soft baritone voice. If not for Ash and Dawn's trained ears it would be impossible to hear it.

"Yeah." The man responded in a deep gravelly voice.

Then the song began.

* * *

Hey, you'll come home soon, right?

* * *

Instantly Ash and Dawn were on guard. This song was the very one Sean, their missing teacher, sang when they were here so many years ago. Ash glared with intense anger towards the stage.

* * *

On a night when the crescent moon sways in my sighs

I close my eyes with my mind full of nothing but thoughts of you

I want to see you and I feel like crying, in a romantic mood

So I'll convey my feelings to you

* * *

"How dare they disrespect Sean by singing his song, the one he made!" Ash growled under his breath. His fist glowed with intense power as it started charging up.

* * *

Because I've always known

how you've been working…really, really hard

* * *

By now lightning was running up and down Ash's arm as he kept charging up his attack. Meanwhile Dawn was getting ready in a fighting stance to punish the person who was insulting Sean.

* * *

The one I love is so strong that it worries me

Please show your weak side to me alone

I'll find you before the stars do

So please come straight home

* * *

The lightning was fully matured and Ash was ready to strike.

* * *

Even when I'm far away, my feelings are still with you

So I can feel that you might be lonely right now

Please call for me and I'll rush to your side, that's what I want to say

But I don't want to get in your way

But, but…

The truth is, I want to see you and I feel like crying

And I know it, I know that you're working hard

Look, you're so dear to me

I'm waiting for you, I'm waiting for you all the time

The one I love is so strong that it worries me

Please show your weak side to me alone

I'll find you before the stars do

So please come straight home

* * *

Ash jumped up to the stage and attempted to smash the lightning at the man.

"Electric Type Technique: God Level Technique: Fist of Zeus!" Ash cried out.

The extremely powerful fist, capable of destroying a building smashed into a massive shield around the man and rebounded with a few broken bones and marred blackened blood, a side effect of the shield Sean created on the attacker.

Almost everybody in the pub fled as the man continued the song without pause. Ash ignored the pain shooting up his arm as he looked on in wonderment at the man he had always called sensei. He used the same indestructible technique he always used to. Was this him? He was so confused as he stood facing the stage. He wet his lips, swallowed and ran his fingers through his hair. Hope began to unfurl in him...

* * *

Where is the one I love, I wonder?

I gaze at the night sky in a romantic mood

I'll find you before anyone else does

So please come straight home, hey, please come home soon!

* * *

The song ended. The man paused.

"That wasn't very polite, you should have waited for me to finish the song! I lost so many fans because of you Ash." The man turned to Ash to reveal his un-hooded face. His face was tanned to a crisp brown. He had slight crease marks over his face indicating that he was around 60 years old. His hair was extremely dark brown, streaked with some grey, and his eyes were very similar to Ash's brown orbs.

"S-Sean…" Dawn called from the back.

"No it is Barney… Who do ya think?!" He continued in his soft baritone.

Instantly her face darkened, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU DISAPPEARED OFF THE MAP WHEN WE NEEDED YOU THE - "

"The least…" Ash finished, "Are you alright Sensei?."

"Ash, I always told you to never call me that!"

"Sorry Senpai…"

Sean sighed, "Not anything else that starts with S just Sean."

"Okay Sama."

He started banging his head on the table inciting a chortle of laughter from Ash and Dawn.

"I am too old and EGGcellent of this nonsense, I would prefer to CRACK you up by BACON up the jokes." Sean moaned.

"You were always a SEANsational comedian." Dawn smirked.

"Can you stop stealing my puns! It has been so long yet you continue to PUNish me. What next? Are you going to send me to a PUNgeon?! Hey wait for a second… Did you hear about the guy who got hit with a drink, he was lucky it was a soft drink!"

"Do you have a question Mark?" The other man who was with Sean asked.

"Huh?!" Ash asked.

"You don't get it? Like a question mark… Get it a teacher says this to a student named Mark and it sounds like a Question Mark, like the punctuation."

"Not funny." Ash said.

"Terrible…" Dawn said with a disgusted look.

"You have brought shame upon all comedians…" Sean said placidly.

"OOH I have another one: So I pick up three roller skates in a row. They were inline skates. Get it hahahahahaha." The man continued.

Sean shook his head, "No just no Two wrongs, aka bad jokes, don't make a right, but two Wrights make an airplane."

"Huh?" said the other man.

Sean continued the joke by saying said, "Well, that flew right over his head."

By now the mood had thawed, the anger had dissipated. Humor always had a way. Sean was intelligent, funny, talented and was never forgotten. Dawn rushed forward and hugged the man who was her teacher, friend, and mentor. It didn't matter where Sean was, what mattered was that they were all finally together.

"I was in the hiding in the Hall. The Hall of Judgement, this man next to me is T. Possibly the greatest man on the earth."

"Is he stronger than you?" Ash asked.

"NO I AM NOT SEAN IS TRULY GREAT AND THE GREATEST OF US ALL! HIS WILL IS TOO STRONG TO BE DEFEATED!" T yelled out.

"How is T a name." Dawn questioned.

"A code name."

"Ash, while I would love to meet your kids. I must leave, I must go back to the Hall.." Sean suddenly said, "I will impart a few words of wisdom however; The Things Unseen are the Things Unknown, but what is seen is what is dangerous. Be careful and come visit me and your kids when you are ready to be judged. We shall meet here next year at this time. Please come straight home and never walk a lonely road..." He and T vanished from sight.

It hit him like a bus. Ash finally understood what Sean was saying… It was unseen, a glitched world. It was MISSINGNO…

* * *

 **PS4E: This was planned a 1 shot but tell me if I should continue(Shrug)?**

 **Sans: BYEE!**

Until Next Time, Mega


End file.
